


I'll tell you about how it's gonna feel

by leehwi



Series: One-Shots [9]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, M/M, ShinOne, Smut, pls love shinone, soft at the end, this is bella's first (early) bday present, this starts in a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehwi/pseuds/leehwi
Summary: In which clubbing with Hyojong and Hwitaek leads to Shinwon and Changgu having sex.





	I'll tell you about how it's gonna feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for bella ( ⸝⸝•ᴗ•⸝⸝ )੭⁾⁾](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+bella+%28+%E2%B8%9D%E2%B8%9D%E2%80%A2%E1%B4%97%E2%80%A2%E2%B8%9D%E2%B8%9D+%29%E0%A9%AD%E2%81%BE%E2%81%BE), [fairyslush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/gifts).



> Here's the one-shot that's been in my drafts for months.  
> So this is for Bella, my cute lil ShinOne trash can. I love her. So I wrote this for her, also it's my revenge for her dragging me into rarepair hell.  
> Anways, enjoy...
> 
> (and yeah...the title is from 'that good good' by luhan)

He did not attend clubs, he was not a 'clubber' or anything of the sort, but when he'd seen Shinwon with a tight choker, fishnet shirt and a black leather jacket, Changgu had never agreed to anything so quickly in his life. Shinwon wasn't even able to finish his question before Changgu said yes. He dressed in a pair of black jeans and went in search of Hyunggu, "Can I borrow a shirt?" He'd asked awkwardly.

Hyunggu had a particularly pretty black silk shirt that he supposedly wore to bed, but Changgu was pretty sure he wore it for Wooseok and Yuto. But now it was Changgu's turn to wear the special shirt and he'd never felt hotter, honestly. The material felt really good against his skin and it was shiny and pretty, it swayed whenever he moved and was exactly what he'd been looking for.

The car ride to the club was longer than it should've been, Shinwon was absentmindedly playing on his phone, which drove Changgu crazy, because he  _ needed _ him to pay attention to him. He stared out the window, almost pouting, until a hand fell onto his thigh in a casual manner. His eyes fell to his leg, where Shinwon's fingers were now stroking along the inner seam. But his eyes were still glued to his screen.

Changgu shifted a bit, his knees knocking together nervously, pinning Shinwon's hand between his legs. He gulped and parted his thighs quickly, sure that Shinwon would pull away. But he didn't, he simply snorted softly and squeezed Changgu's thigh a little, his grip now firm on the soft flesh. His hand felt warm and strong on his leg and Changgu leaned into his touch.

He was satisfied with this amount of attention until they arrived at the club, where Shinwon said that Hwitaek and Hyojong were already waiting. Entrance to the club would have been more difficult, if it weren’t for their idol status, as soon as they showed their ID’s, they continued on in and didn’t have to wait in line.

The club was loud and bright and Changgu squinted slightly as they walked in, but Shinwon quickly took his hand and pulled him along behind him, Changgu felt the rest of the club sort of melt away and he was only aware of Shinwon’s hand holding his, tugging him along.

The dark room was cascaded in neon colors from the floodlights that were attached to the ceiling, the dance floor in the center of the room was illuminated by the lights and the bodies that were clad in shimmery leather and sequined clothing, casting reflections across the floor. Changgu saw out of the corner of his eye, a pair on the dance floor who were well covered by various other bodies around them. Hyojong and Hwitaek. Shinwon spotted them at the same time and opened his mouth to wave to them, but as they got closer and saw them more clearly, they stopped.

Their bandmates were locked in each other’s arms, Hwitaek’s hands moving up Hyojong’s back, their mouths were locked together and they swayed their bodies together in time to the music. As Hwitaek pulled away, he immediately moved for Hyojong’s neck. Changgu was taken aback, but it wasn’t much of a surprise, everyone suspected that they were sleeping together anyways. However it was far more of a surprise to see them like this in public, Hyojong’s head tilted back and mouth hung open in pleasure as Hwitaek delivered open mouthed kisses upon the nape of his throat.

It was surprisingly hot, watching his older members make out in the middle of a dance floor in a public club, Changgu blushed a little bit and looked up at Shinwon, who was watching them with furrowed eyebrows. He pulled Changgu behind him as he marched towards them, breaking them apart with a tap on the shoulder. They both turned to look at them - slightly confused. Shinwon frowned some more.

“In public?” he had to shout to be heard, but Hwitaek simply laughed and Hyojong nodded a bit.

“You’re right,” Hwitaek said, grabbing onto Hyojong’s hand and winking at the two younger members. He pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Changgu. “Be wise,” he advised, before disappearing into the crowd, pulling Hyojong along with him.

“Hyojong-hyung’s about to get the suck of his life,” Shinwon laughed, turning to face Changgu. His hair was swept off his forehead, his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, eyes locked onto Changgu's.

Changgu didn't often feel this effected by Shinwon, especially considering he hasn't even touched the alcohol yet, but something about the heady atmosphere in the club was leaving him out of breathe just by the sight of him. It was going to be a long night if Changgu kept feeling like this.

Shinwon's hands crowded his back and he urged him towards the bar, they pushed through the crowd of people until they eventually reached the bar, the shelves filled with rows and rows of bottles was displayed at the back of the bar. Shinwon ordered two drinks but Changgu didn't hear what they were, or he just didn't care, his thoughts were a little hazy right now.

The lights spinning overhead made it hard for Changgu to focus, his attention span wasn't as vast as some of the other members and he occasionally had trouble keeping up. His ears throbbed as the music overhead pounded into him, but it was a good throb, it was the dull feeling that left him with a warm ache in his belly. Good music and good company were all that it took for Changgu to have a good time, and the alcohol was just a bonus.

Shinwon passed him his drink and then settled back in his own stool, sipping from the fizzing glass. Changgu frowned at the fizz in his glass for a second before knocking it back.  _ Don't drink too fast! _ the words echoed in his mind, a memory of when Jinho and Hongseok had taken him out for his first drink after he turned 20. He grimaced as the alcohol burned down his throat and he sighed, feeling like an idiot for slamming the drink.

His gaze met Shinwon's who was paused mid sip, eyes wide. "You okay?" He asked, trying to smother his amusement with the rim of his glass.

Changgu nodded dumbly.

His head was starting to feel a little lighter and he wondered why his hyungs had told him not to drink it fast, it actually felt better this way. His limbs were tingling and he smirked to himself. He drank the rest of his glass in measured gulps and then looked up at Shinwon, who was still carefully sipping away.

"Let's dance!" Changgu yelled.

A nod and a laugh and Shinwon was following behind him, his drink now abandoned on the counter.

The tall model like boy grabbed Changgu's hand as he started to drift too far into the crowd. "There's a spot here, this is fine," he mused. He pulled Changgu back against him, smiling down at him as he started to sway with him, feeling the way the younger leaned his weight into his own.

Changgu was in a bit of a daze for a second, his knees knocking against Shinwon's as they moved, but then he decided that he was going too slow for him, so he pulled away and began to pick up the pace. He stepped away a bit and threw his arms in the air, dancing in circles with a lack of care and a grin on his face. Shinwon laughed and tried to steady him as he started to tip over a bit.

The younger started to dance with more fervor, swinging his hips wildly as his arms took a life of their own. Shinwon simply sat back and watched, amused. Changgu danced closer to him, his grin wide and he turned around to press his back to Shinwon's front as he danced. He slithered his body up and down against Shinwon's, his hips pushing back against his crotch. Shinwon swallowed thickly.

He wasn't expecting to be affronted with a Changgu that was this excited to dance, or that was so careless, it made his face warm as he watched the younger move and sway in front of him. He was cute and it was funny to watch, but also a bit attractive. Then again, Changgu was undeniably gorgeous and everything he did seemed attractive.

Shinwon admired him shortly, before he suddenly felt a sharp tug on his lapel, and Changgu was pulling him close. He stumbled over his own feet and now he was a little too close. He was quickly losing his breath and getting pulled in by the magnet that was Yeo Changgu.

"Come on, hyung," he whined, slowly breaking through Shinwon's self control. He watched Shinwon's facial expressions twist and change and he thought to himself.  _ Just a little bit more. So close. _

He moved close enough to be breathing on Shinwon's collarbones and as he danced, he leaned forward to place a tiny kiss on the knob of bone there, before whirling away to dance at his previous distance.

It wasn't hard to read Shinwon's face, he was always so honest about his emotions, his face displaying them effortlessly. He was beyond effected by the feeling of Changgu's lips on his collar and his face was growing redder by the minute, his hands clenching. For a second, Changgu was worried that he was angry, but when he saw his expression change to a challenging one, he realized it was worse than anger, it was lust.

Changgu knew he was fucked the second Shinwon's dark eyes landed on him.

An unspoken battle was starting and as they wore themselves out on the dance floor, Changgu wondered what Shinwon's next move was going to be. Really, if you thought about it, Shinwon started this, by wearing that damn outfit.

They stopped dancing because Changgu got dizzy, so Shinwon led him back to the bar to sit and cool down, which at this point seemed futile. Their skin was so hot and the blood that rushed under their skin seem scalding, Shinwon could barely put his arms down because his body temperature was so high. He wondered if it was the alcohol or Changgu that was making him feel like this, but he really didn’t drink that much.

As soon as Changgu stopped whining about being dizzy, he found himself gravitating towards him again, something about the look in his eye, or no, maybe it was the shirt. It looked a little small on him, but that made it all the better as it hugged him in just the right places.

Whenever he moved, the material slid across his skin, it was almost hypnotizing and Shinwon couldn’t keep his eyes off of it. Before he was aware of what he was doing, he licked his lips slowly, which did not go unnoticed by Changgu, no matter how drunk he might have been. When Shinwon tried to turn to order another drink, he found Changgu’s hand reaching out to grab his, his heart lurched and his head moved to look at the younger.

Their eyes bored into each other’s for a moment, Shinwon’s scanning Changgu’s for any sense of rejection, which he had met so many times in the past. But all he could see in the younger’s eyes was yearning, he looked desperate and it made Shinwon forget himself for a moment.

“Hyung,” Changgu whispered, leaning in. He could see the way that Shinwon was almost being pulled towards him, as if Changgu was a magnet. It excited and scared him all at the same time. “We should get outta here.”

Shinwon felt his heart almost burst out of his chest at that comment, his whole body was aching for Changgu and he didn’t even realize it before. He had always found Changgu painfully attractive, but never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that he would be in this situation. In reality, no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it to himself, but the whole point of inviting Changgu was to hopefully get him a little bothered, just to see what would happen.

As it turns out, it had the desired effect and now Changgu was wrapping his fingers around Shinwon’s and pulling him with him towards the door to the club. Shinwon started to resist, suddenly remembering Hwitaek and Hyojong, but when Changgu looked back at him again, he melted into his gaze and completely forgot about his hyungs, who were no doubt still having a good time in the bathroom.

 

* * *

When the taxi pulled up in front of the dorm, Changgu nearly jumped out, but he stopped to wait for Shinwon, who was still bowing and thanking the taxi driver after paying him. He forgot how genuinely polite Shinwon was and he felt a little something deeper mix with the desire that was filling him. It was warmer than the desire and it was nestled in his heart, making him purse his lips and grow annoyingly impatient.

He wasn’t sure why these kinds of feelings were starting to affect him, but they were freaking him out a little, so he shot them down by snapping a “Are you coming?” to Shinwon, who bid the driver a goodnight and rejoined Changgu on his way into the dorm.

They crept up the stairs, and carefully entered, looking to see who was awake. As Changgu did not live here, he was a little more cautious, unsure who would be up or bothered. When Shinwon risked a glance into the room Hongseok shared with Hyojong, he exhaled in relief, seeing Hongseok’s long and lean body wrapped around the smaller body of their dorm’s maknae.

Shinwon risked a seductive smirk towards Changgu, before grabbing his hand and urging him to follow him into his room, where he closed the door behind him. Changgu’s eyes were all over him, as if he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do first, he chewed on his lip, looking adorably indecisive.

There was something extremely cute about the way Changgu was staring at him, so Shinwon silenced his uncertainty by stepping forwards and taking his face in his hands. His eyes drifted shut and he kissed him on the lips, feeling the warm breath that rushed out of Changgu. He probably hadn’t even been aware he was holding it in the first place.

As they kissed, Changgu felt Shinwon’s hands come to his collarbone, undoing the shirt that Hyunggu had lent him. When he pulled away to breath, Shinwon gasped against his lips. “I don’t know where you got this fucking shirt, but I’ve been desperate to get it off you since you first came out wearing it.”

Changgu let out an appreciative sound, but his heartbeat was too loud to even think of something to say in return. His own hands went to pull of Shinwon’s choker, not wanting the accessory to take its title too literally before the night was over. He dropped it on the floor just as Shinwon began pushing the shirt off of his shoulders, to which he let it fall to join the choker on the floor.

Now with his body exposed, he felt terribly self conscious and embarrassed about himself, but Shinwon’s eyes lit up as he took Changgu in and he muttered under his breath. “Holy fuck, you’re even hotter than I thought,” making Changgu blush from his nose to his nipples, which were starting to harden a little in the cool air.

He let Shinwon rough handle him a little as he removed his shoes and pants, until the older pushed him down onto the bed and began removing his own clothes. As soon as his leather jacket was gone, Changgu could see his entire bare torso through his fishnet shirt and Changgu felt his dick twitch slightly. Why did he have to wear that damn shirt? It frustrated the hell out of Changgu, but it was also the most attractive thing he’d ever seen.

After tugging the shirt off over his head, all that was left was his tight pants, however the action of removing his top left his hair all ruffly and Changgu giggled a little, making Shinwon pause and flush a deep red. The younger instantly felt bad and moved over to his hyung to smooth his hair a little, before reaching to undo Shinwon’s pants himself, he was getting impatient and didn’t know how much longer he could wait.

When he straightened back up, he looked at Shinwon, whose eyes were swimming with light and affection. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Changgu’s head, his fingers carding through his hair as he gently pulled the younger close, till they were standing chest to chest - although Shinwon’s was slightly higher. They could feel the other’s breath against their chins and Changgu felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest, waiting for Shinwon to do something.

Finally, he brought his head down to Changgu’s, their lips meeting in their second kiss that night. There was something about the way Shinwon kissed, it wasn’t too eager, but it wasn’t disinterested. Changgu would have thought that he was a rough kisser, especially when it came to foreplay, but he was tender and he took care into how he kissed. He kissed like he was in love and if that wasn’t enough to blow Changgu away, he didn’t know what was.

Shinwon pulled away, his fingers still gently scratching against the back of Changgu’s head, making the younger crane into the touch, wanting more. The tall modelesque man chuckled low under his breath and then gestured towards the bed behind him, “Come on then,” he grinned.

They moved to the bed, where Changgu laid down, feeling Shinwon’s hands move to his hips, his palms rough against Changgu’s soft thighs. Shinwon even murmured in surprise about how smooth the skin of his thighs were and how beautiful they were.

He placed a kiss against Changgu’s stomach, his fingers gripping his thighs a little tighter and he moved up to press his lips against his chest. Despite how gentle Shinwon was being, something about the surety with which he did everything made Changgu’s heart beat faster, he knew that Shinwon wouldn’t stay soft for long.

He was also getting a little impatient and he couldn’t help but lift his hips, pressing them into Shinwon’s, feeling the way the older shuddered at the contact. He craned his neck to bury his nose in Changgu’s neck, whining a little “Please.” The hands on his thighs grew firmer and he could tell that Shinwon was getting eager, but didn’t want to force anything.

Changgu wriggled and reached down to hook his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and gave a tug, urging him to remove them. Shinwon’s eyes dazzled and he clambered off the bed to strip his boxers off of himself, his throbbing cock bursting free, Changgu’s eyes immediately trailing to it. He felt a heavy burning sensation settle in his stomach as he went to take his own underwear off.

As he dropped his briefs onto the floor beside the bed, he looked up to meet Shinwon’s hungry gaze, which had fallen to Changgu’s body, taking him in all at once. He crossed to the other side of the room and reached into one of the drawer’s of his dresser, withdrawing a bottle of lube and a half empty box of condoms. Upon realizing that it was half empty, he scoffed and shook his head, muttering something about “damn maknaes”, both he and Changgu knew that Hyunggu, Yuto and Wooseok had a very active and healthy relationship.

He approached the bed once more, looking down at Changgu, who was reclined lazily, staring up through his dark bangs at him, an easy smile plastered on his face. He was annoyingly pretty and Shinwon made a mental note to fuck that smug smirk off of his face. He tossed the condoms onto the bed, while opening the lube with his other hand and spreading it around on his fingers.

Changgu squirmed a little, before getting up on his knees and turning around to present his ass to Shinwon, earning a low chuckle of approval from the older. As he slid a lubed finger inside of the younger, he could feel the way his body clenched, initially rejecting the finger.

“Ease up a bit, would you?” Shinwon pouted, despite his harsh words, his hand was warm and supportive against the curve of Changgu’s hip, holding him in place as he worked his finger in and out of his tight hold.

He added a second finger and curled them, stroking and withdrawing his fingers, before pushing them back in again. He found a comfortable pace and it wasn’t long before he hit Changgu’s prostate, feeling the younger thrust back against his hand and watching his back arch.

“It’s okay, baby,” Shinwon purred against the base of Changgu’s spine, his soft lips pressing against the skin there and rubbing his nose gently against the knobs of bone that protruded. Changgu’s body was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen, not that he’d ever say that aloud, but just being able to press his face against it made his heart soar. “You’re doing so good.”

He decided that he was stretched enough and pulled his fingers out, patting the soft cheek of the younger’s ass, before leaning back on his heels, rolling a condom onto his own cock and coating it in lube. He reached down to gently spread Changgu’s ass, to easily press his cock against the other’s entrance, letting him feel just how hard he had made him. He heard the younger whimper and smirked, satisfied by the reaction he’d warranted.

After lining his dick up with Changgu’s hole, he carefully slid inside, going slow and taking care to listen for any signs of distress from the man under him. Changgu grunted slightly, but it was a pleased sound and Shinwon felt more comfortable sliding his length all the way in him.

He waited for Changgu to move first, despite how much he wanted to pin Changgu to the mattress by the force of his thrusts, he reminded himself how important patience was and he waited. He held still until he felt the body under him push back into him and he groaned before thrusting forwards, then pulling out and thrusting back in again.

“God, Shinwon, please, more,” Changgu moaned and Shinwon had never felt so much fire spread across his skin at once, all of his senses were tingling as he thrusted in and out of Changgu, his arms on either side of his waist. He couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing his back again, he thought to himself that he could easily fall in love with Changgu’s back. All of the beautiful delicate curves made him slowly sink further and further in complete infatuation with his body.

He fucked harder into the younger, his head getting dizzy from the sweet scent of his skin and the sounds he was making. The soft moans and the wheezing sighs, all of it was filling Shinwon’s ears and making him groan lowly. He had always found Changgu’s voice beautiful, but this was just ridiculous, how could one person actually sound so amazing??

When Changgu let out a whine and pushed back against Shinwon, the older wondered how close he was, so he reached around and wrapped a hand around the other’s cock, stroking it languidly. Changgu’s breathing intensified and it wasn’t long before he moaned desperately and begged for Shinwon to go faster. This broke Shinwon’s sense of self control.

His hips slapped into Changgu’s ass with more vigor and his hand started pumping him faster and just a little bit tighter, till he was fully hard and it wasn’t much later that he was coming in Shinwon’s hand, a high pitched whine slipping through his lips.

With a few more thrusts, Shinwon was coming, filling the condom inside of Changgu and a guttural moan tearing out of him. He took a deep breath and used the last of his strength to pull out and throw away the condom, before his body gave out and he fell to Changgu’s side.

They lay like this, catching their breaths, their hands reaching out to slowly tangle together. Their supposed relationship had started as a purely sex thing, but they had been stupid to think that was as far as it would go as they were now kissing softly and holding the other’s hand tightly. Changgu leaned forward to press his nose against Shinwon’s, the glow in his eyes said a million unspoken words.

When Shinwon leaned in to kiss Changgu’s forehead, the younger ducked away, giggling loudly. Shinwon’s eyes narrowed and he reached out, catching his waist and tugging him up against him. In their new position, it was easier for Shinwon to litter Changgu’s ear and neck in little kisses, earning more giggles and even some squeals of delight.

His heart was swelling with emotion and it didn’t take much more than a smile from Changgu for him to sigh and lean in to kiss him sweetly, before whispering to him, “I like you.”

Somehow, even after fucking, Changgu blushed deeply and covered his nose with his hands, before attempting to mutter in return, “I li-” but Shinwon cut him off by kissing his cheek. With each kiss, he murmured “I like you,” again and again, making Changgu yelp and blush even more, but Shinwon was relentless in his affection and it took a whap on the head to make him stop.

“Alright, alright,” he promised, settling down.  
  
“Now let me finish,” Changgu scolded, reaching behind him to take his hands once more. “I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so lazy I didn't edit this or anything, so I hope it's okay!  
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
